A Superman, A Spy and A Vivisector
by Zucht
Summary: Formerly: Justice Is A Wreath. a Smallville Jake2.0 crossover. What threat would cause the Man of Steel and the Ultimate Human Upgrade to work together? LoisClark and JakeDiane pairings. Rated 'T' for now...
1. Chapter 1 An Old Friend

**Justice Is A Wreath**

A Smallville/Jake 2.0 Crossover.

**Summary:** The story takes place soon after the end of this season. The Smallville characters are basically as they are currently (April 2007). The Jake 2.0 characters though are based on the series never having ended and the Jake/Diane pairing continued to grow after the last episode in early 2004.

**A/N:** I have to thank my beta, Bglswrth454, for an excellent job of making my story a better read.

**Disclaimer:** Neither is owned by me. If they were, both would be an hour and a half long and Jake 2.0 would be airing Thursdays at 8:30 central.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The sun was going down when he reached the Metropolis city limits. Pulling into a service station, he filled up his car with the highest octane gas they had; when he came out of the office he added a bottle of octane booster. Leaving twin long black tire marks as he left, he laughed liking the feel of the acceleration.

Ten minutes later the police arrived, having been called by the next customer that entered the office. The first officer on the scene hastily exited and threw up, it's not often a vivisection occurs in Metropolis, even rarer for the weapon to be a piece of the security glass meant to protect the attendant.

As expected the security tape provided a grainy, unclear image of a man or masculine woman in a faded blue jean jacket and ball cap with the word 'Crows' across the crown.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The new ultra-modern Metropolis hotel, The Willow, shone in the night like a Las Vegas casino. Calling all to come and experience her luxury suites, convention rooms, shops, restaurants and casinos.

Lois Lane tugged at the collar of her new emerald green A-line dress, smiling with the memory of Smallville choking on his milk when she had come down stairs. She took his near death experience as a compliment, secretly liking the effect she had on the Farm Boy. He never would admit to her that he enjoyed the way the material clung to her or that he thought the color gave her lovely dark hair a redder look. Just as she would never admit that his mere presence gave her a sense of comfort and security that she had not experienced since her mothers death.

It was getting late and Chloe's idea to troll the computer scientist's convention for stories had so far had led to nothing.

Seeing her cousin near the entrance of the coffee bar, Lois waved and went to meet her. "Any luck Cuz?"

"A lot if you count propositions and room numbers." Smiling brightly she added, "If I were a 'working girl' I'd be setting pretty."

Crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow, Lois teased her. "Chloe, if you were a _working girl_ you wouldn't be…"

"Ok. Ok. No need to draw me a picture." A slightly embarrassed Chloe interrupted. "Want to get some coffee?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Entering the empty coffee bar, Chloe noticed a young, pretty brunette in a little black one shoulder dress; sitting at a corner table writing on a tablet while scanning brochures from the convention.

Getting their coffee, they sat down at a table and started talking about strategies for the next day. As they chatted, the young brunette removed her contacts and put on her glasses. She took down her hair and gave her head a shake to settle it around her shoulders before absently running her fingers through it.

Chloe noticed the change in the woman's appearance, "It looks like we're not the only one's calling it a night."

Glancing over, Lois straightened up in shock. "I know her!" Standing up, she strode over and stood beside the woman. "Hi Diane."

Looking up and aback, Diane closed her tablet and stammered, "Do-Do I know you?"

Glancing around to see if anybody is in ear-shot, Lois softly reminds Diane, "About five years ago, you were with a group of scientists briefing a certain three star pain-in-the-butt at an _unspecified_ camp, about some _unmentionable_ DOD project."

Squinting at Lois, Diane stood, "Is that you Lois?"

Grinning she replied, "The one and only."

"It's good to see you, how is the General?"

"Still proving that 15,000 men are easier to handle than two daughters."

"I'm sorry Lois."

"Why don't you join us at our table?"

After the introductions and a round of coffee and muffins, the chatter was going fine when Lois notices a geek heading their way. As he reaches the table, between Lois and Diane, Lois cut him off. "Keep on walking. We're not on the menu."

Giving her a big smile, he begins, "A geek walks up to a Blonde, a Brunette and a Red Head in a bar… I know there's a joke in there somewhere."

"Are you hard of hearing, I said keep on walking!"

"You must be the one that is 'too cold'…" He answers looking Lois straight in the eyes. Looking down at Diane he adds, "And you are the one that is 'too hot'…" Smiling at an alarmed Chloe, he wiggles his eye brows, "That would make you 'just right'."

As Chloe tries to choke out a reply, he leans over and starts to nuzzle Diane's bare shoulder at the base of her neck. "I like the 'hot' ones." He speaks into her neck.

Lois and Chloe watch, unsure how to react to the scene of Diane with her head leaned back. After an embarrassingly intimate moan escaped her lips, she gently slaps the top of his head, causing him to back off and pull a chair up next to Diane.

Grinning, he turns to Diane, "I have a nice suite, if you're interested?"

Lois stands suddenly and starts to chew him out only to be cut off by Diane.

"Please sit down Lois. I would like to introduce you to my, if he doesn't start behaving himself, late husband. Jake, this is Lois Lane and her cousin Chloe Sullivan. Girls, this is my husband, Jake Foley."

Chloe is gracious with her greeting, but Lois is still upset. "You know I could have hurt you for acting like that."

Diane barely controls a snicker, "He could use it."

He gives Diane a wounded look, and looks at Lois and saying, "I'm used to being around strong women…" His cell phone interrupts and he excusing himself he moves away from the table.

"He seems…" Lois begins

"Really, well…" Chloe starts.

Diane's laughter stops both of them. "It's OK **…** He does make an awkward first impression."

"How did you two get together?" A curious Lois asks.

"We met at work. He really is very sweet, thoughtful, playful, sexy…"

"Whoa," Chloe interrupts, "a little too much information."

Diane just laughs.

"So you met at work?" Lois prompts.

Looking at her, Diane pauses a second and inhales before starting with their cover story. "He's in IT assigned to making sure the computers in my lab stay operating at optimal efficiency. After a few months we were best friends and that soon became… …well, more…"

Jake interrupts her story, handing her his cell phone, "Sweetheart, the boss wants a word."

Sitting up straight and allowing a firm, determined look to mask her delicate features, she answers the phone. "Yes Lou, is something the matter?..." Looking at Jake, a shocked expression on her face, she slaps him on the arm

as her face and tone change. "Hello Sweetheart, how are you?... Have you been a good girl?... Are you keeping Grandma up late?... "

As this continues for a while, Jake leans over and explains. "Our little girl was awake and my mother thought it would be a good idea for her to hear Diane's voice."

"You have a child?" Lois caustically replies.

"Scary isn't it." He replies with a smile. "You're General Lane's daughter?"

"One of them. How did you know that? You weren't here when we were talking about that."

Wincing at having eaves dropped, Jake tries to cover, "The General and I have met a couple of times. He's not a patient man."

"Not with people less competent than he is."

"Are there any that aren't?"

"Not according to him."

"He doesn't like to hear the word 'no' either."

"You said 'no' to the General? And you can still reproduce?"

"Yes to both counts. He had someone else in mind for the project; when he tried to replace me… …let's just say he couldn't."

Handing Jake back his phone, Diane admonishes him. "Jake, quit trying to impress her with your daring exploits."

"So you admit they're daring?"

"Only to a couple of geeks like us, Sweetheart."

Looking between the two, Lois comments, "I'm impressed; the General doesn't get refused, except of course by his daughters."

The next half hour was spent 'oohing' and 'aahing' to pictures and stories of the Foley's precious little girl. At around midnight Chloe starts to nod off and Diane looks a little too comfortable leaning into Jake.

Chloe is startled awake by Lois's cell phone playing the 'the typewriter' tune.

Noting the 'Prince of Plaid' on her CID, Lois smiles, "What is it 'Smallville'?"

They all could hear. _"You asked me to call you when I found out mom's schedule so we could plan her birthday party."_

"Hold on a sec." Looking at Diane she stands, "I need to take this, please excuse me." And she walks to a far table, just out of earshot.

Chloe was staring at Jake, there was something familiar about the way he turned his head, almost like he was listening to Lois across the room, almost like the way Clark… Sitting up she shakes herself awake and smiles. "Tell me Diane, have you known Jake long?"

"A few years," looking fondly at her husband, "sometimes it feels like I've known him forever."

"Do your parents like him?"

Arching an eyebrow at her, she replies, "They love him. He drinks beer and looses at checkers with Dad, then fixes al of the electronics that Mom has broken."

Chloe laughs, "Sorry, the reporter in me comes out when I meet new people."

Diane smiles warmly, "It's alright. You should understand that we can't give out interviews."

"I understand. Do you get along with his parents?"

Interrupting, Jake answers. "They love her; Mom always wanted a daughter and she treats Diane like one of her own, better actually."

"She does." Diane admits. "I almost forget all of Jake's family are giants."

"Di…"

"I'm kidding Jake." Turning to Chloe she adds, "I am a foot shorter than they are."

"Diane…" Jake exclaims disappointedly, "It's only ten inches, tops."

"So, strong family resemblances?" Chloe asks.

"Very," Diane answers, "Especially along his maternal side."

Chloe tries to mask her disappointment and is aided by Lois waving her over. "Excuse me for a minute."

After she left Jake turns to Diane. "It looks like Lois has a boyfriend."

"It didn't sound like it to me. Why do you think so?"

"Rapid breathing, increased heart rate and her pupils dilated."

"Impressive catch, Kyle would be proud. Why were you watching her so closely?"

"I was checking for recording devices, and we are talking to two reporters, Sweetheart."

"I know, but Lois is an old… acquaintance. And it couldn't hurt for you to be on her father's good side."

"You're right, I'll be charming."

"I said be nice, not ask her to move in."

Jake frowns at his wife's attempt at humor. "You must be tired."

Leaning deeper into his arm, she closes her eyes and nods.

"Tell you what Sweetheart," he begins, "let's get you to the room and I'll walk the girls down to their car."

"You're being sweet, just the way I like you."

"Who's being sweet?" Chloe asks plopping down in her seat.

Smiling Diane answers, "My beautiful husband. How long have Lois and 'Smallville' been an item?"

Snorting, Chloe laughs, "Lois and Clark? They fight like cats and dogs."

"Maybe, but her face lit up when he called."

Leaning forward, Chloe admits, "There are sparks, but they spend so much time arguing they never see it..." She is interrupted be Lois's laughter at something Clark has said.

"Are you sure?"

"All I know is that right now, neither of them is dating anybody."

"What's Clark like?"

"Tall, dark, blue eyed, chiseled features, keeps to himself and quiet; except when he's around Lois. She pesters him until he defends himself and then they argue for hours."

Grinning, Diane can't help but gloat, "You called it Jake; she's in love."

"Who's in love?" Lois asks, returning to her chair.

"Chloe is, with…" Diane spoke, signaling with her hand for Chloe to answer.

"Jimmy." She replies with a smile. "Lois, you have interesting friends."

Smirking, "You know it cuz. What have I missed?" Lois asks before taking a sip of her now cold coffee.

"Not much, I was just telling Diane about your flannel fetish."

The spray of coffee that covered the table could have been worse if Lois had taken more than a sip. "Wha…? Chloe, I do not like Farm Boy!"

"Who's Farm Boy?" Jake asked while Diane had a fit of laughter.

Slightly red, Lois sat proud, not allowing a moment of embarrassment to get the better of her. "He's the local reprobate and always wears flannel."

"Lois!" Chloe rebukes, then turns to the Foleys, "He is my best friend, is in college, a local farmer, has saved both of our lives and is the son of our State Senator. Really Lois, sometimes…"

"Maybe I should introduce him to my sister." Diane interjects.

"No!" Lois counters, "Wouldn't want to… push him off on the poor girl."

Chloe rolls her eyes and catches Jake looking at his wife with an intense look.

Standing, Diane excuses herself and Jake smiles to the cousins. "If you don't mind, I'll walk her to our room and return to escort you to your car."

"No need Jake, "Lois gruffs, "We can take care of ourselves."

"I don't doubt it Lois. But Diane will put me on the couch if I don't."

"Really Jake…"

"We wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Chloe interrupts, "How about meeting us in the lobby?"

Smiling with genuine warmth, Jake nods and follows his wife out.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The doors to the elevator had barely shut when Lois starts getting impatient. "This is dumb, let's just leave."

"Lois! We've been in the lobby, what, five seconds. Let's give him a minute or two."

"It's just dumb…"

"It's safer for you to wait." Jake interrupts from behind her.

"How'd you get down here so fast?"

"Diane knew you would be impatient, so I took the stairs down as soon as she locked the door."

Chloe picks up on what he had said, "What do you mean, 'safer'?"

"Haven't you seen the news tonight?"

"We've been busy trying to get a story here."

Looking towards a nearby courtesy TV he asks the desk clerk to turn it to the news. As the lead story was repeated for the late night viewers, Chloe and Lois look at each other grimly…

"…_The police are baffled by the brutality and speed of the assault. Once again, the body of gas station attendant, Tyrell Butterfingers, was discovered late today apparently dissected at the place of his employment. This follows the similar murder of waitress Caroll Brill earlier today just thirty miles to our east at the 'Last Stop Café and Truck Stop'. The only clue is this still taken from the security video at the gas station. If you have any information about this assailant, please notify the police immediately. It would appear that a serial killer has come to Metropolis… "_

The image of the murderer was still on the screen when Lois turns to Chloe, "Crows?"

"Definite 'Wall of Weird' material."

Not missing the look between the cousins, or the fact that they knew the 'Crows' logo, he asks. "Ok, what am I missing here?"

"The Crows are the mascot of Smallville High." Lois answers.

"Why does Smallville sound familiar?" Jake mulls aloud, more to himself than to the two women.

"Meteor Capital of the planet," Lois answers grimly. The images of the meteor storm she had witnessed will never cease to haunt her memories.

Something occurs to Jake. "Why aren't you two more concerned with a violent murderer in the area?"

Chloe answers this time, her tone mirroring Lois's memories. "I guess we're used too it. Smallville has had two meteor showers; the first was 19 years ago, the second just three. The meteors consist of a strange green, crystal-like rock that has affected some people, giving super-human abilities and usually causing violent tendencies."

"And you think he might be one of these affected people?"

"Yes I do Agent Foley."

Looking up quickly, he starts to deny it then decides to cut the crap. Pulling them to a side room, he admits his status. "Yes, I am an agent. I would appreciate that fact not to be spread around, not by word of mouth, newspaper, internet or any other medium. Not even in your diary."

"Ok." Chloe agrees, after all, she does keep secrets.

"I don't think…" Lois starts, then remembers her friend. Thinking about putting her husband in danger by exposing him just because she could seems – heartless. "Alright, secret agent man, you are nothing but an IT guy."

"Thank you. Now, let me walk you to your car."

"Cars," Lois corrects, "we drove here separately."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After watching Lois drive off, Jake and Chloe start toward her car only to be approached by two armed thugs. "Hand over your money!" The leader orders.

Chloe drops her purse at his feet, however, Jake steps forward. Grabbing the gun hand, he pushes it up and kicks the other thug. The kicked thug sails over the car he was standing beside, while the leader collapses to the ground screaming about a broken hand.

A half hour later, after the police had taken the thugs away, Chloe turns to Jake and asks the obvious question. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You kicked that man over a car and crushed the other man's hand in yours."

"It was just adrenalin, Chloe; just a major adrenalin rush."

"Have you ever been in Smallville?"

"There was nothing unusual here Chloe, let it go."

Crossing her arms, she gives him an innocent look and kisses him on the cheek. "Tell you wife that you are my hero."

"Will do." He grins

Finally, she drives out of the parking lot and he returns to his hotel room and the arms of his loving wife.

Picking up her cell phone, Chloe presses speed dial three.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Clark Kent is sitting in his barn loft enjoying the silence of the country night when his cell phone start playing 'Turkey In The Straw', one of Lois's pranks.

"Hello."

"_Boy Scout, this is Watchtower."_

Recognizing Chloe's code name and the grave nuance her using it means he answers, "Go ahead Watchtower."

"_I may have found a Zoner." _

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2 The Issue Is Cloudy

**A/N:** I can't even begin to post this chapter with thanking Bglswrth for the excellent beta job he did on this chapter – Thank You!

**A Superman, A Spy and A Vivisector**

**Chapter Two**

**Xxxxxxx in the previous chapter xxxxxX**

_Clark Kent is sitting in his barn loft enjoying the silence of the country night when his cell phone start playing 'Turkey In The Straw', one of Lois's pranks._

"_Hello."_

"_Boy Scout, this is Watchtower."_

_Recognizing Chloe's code name and the grave nuance her using it means he answers, "Go ahead Watchtower."_

"_I may have found a Zoner." _

**Xxxxxxx and now chapter two xxxxxX**

"Where is it?"

Hearing the intensity in his voice, she tries to calm him. "Clark, I said 'may have found'."

"Chloe, are you OK? Is it there with you?"

"No, Clark, we need to talk about it."

"Where are you?"

"I'm almost to the Planet; could you meet me there in five minutes?"

"OK, Chloe."

"And Clark…"

"Yes?"

"Could you pick me up a low-fat double mocha cappuccino?"

"No problem."

20 minutes later Chloe is busy typing at her computer when Clark super-sped to a halt at her desk.

Taking the offered cup, she smiles. "Thank you. What took you so long?"

"Even I can't get a Starbucks line to move quickly. Now, what happened tonight?"

"I'm not sure if he is a Zoner, he seems nice."

"Chloe…"

"I'm sorry Clark, he works for the NSA, has a loving wife and an off-beat sense of humor."

"Why do you think he's a Zoner?"

"Well, it started when Lois and I went into the coffee shop at the Willow. There was a woman there that Lois knew…"

Ten minutes later, Clark asked. "He kicked a man over a car?"

"Yes, and he was fast."

"Super strength and speed?"

"And I'm pretty sure super hearing as well."

"Let me get this straight; He's a nice guy with super powers, a wife and child, works for the NSA, and is a probable Zoner?"

"He has super strength, hearing and moved impossibly fast. The problem is that his wife has known him for about four years and is comfortable with him."

"What are you thinking?"

"Possession, like Baern. Except that he's nice, thoughtful and didn't kill when he had an opportunity. Is it possible for a Zoner to reform?"

"I don't know… But his wife's known him for three years longer than the Zoners have been out."

"Maybe he's reformed, or it's a double possession, or a Zoner couple possessing an Earth couple. Is there some way for you to tell?"

"They all want to kill me."

"The Willow is too crowded for a confrontation. Is there any other way?"

"If I could x-ray him I might be able to tell if he's not human."

"So the trick is to get you close enough. I have an idea." And she turns to her computer and types a request. Then she starts typing, after a minute she smiles. "There's been a cancellation at the Willow. Lois and I are checking in tomorrow. Can you meet me in room 1417 at 2pm tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, will Lois go for it?"

"We were trying to get a room, but everything was booked up – There must have been a cancellation."

"Can you get a picture of them?"

"I have one in my phone." Reaching into her purse, she retrieves her cell phone and punches up the picture, "Oh no! It's gone." Punching a few more buttons, she curses under her breath, "They're gone!"

"The pictures of the Foley's"

"No, all my pictures are gone! It's like the memory has been erased."

"The entire memory?"

Pushing a few buttons, she shakes her head. "No, it's just the photos. My phone was never out of my sight. This is weird."

"What could have done that?"

"I don't know… Just meet me tomorrow."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chloe smiles as she opens the door and sees Clark standing there with three coffees. "You're late." She teases.

"I can quit bringing coffee."

"Don't you dare!"

Clark smiles as she ushered him in. "What's the plan?"

"We're lucky; their room is two floors down and three to the north."

"Any pictures?"

"No, they seem to have stayed in this morning. Diane called Lois and we are having dinner with them."

Setting the coffee down, Clark sits on the lone bed and looks down. "What does he look like?"

"Tall, dark, thin, scruffy hair; he looks like the geeky guy on _Ugly Betty_."

"Who's ugly Betty?"

"Never mind."

"What about his wife?"

"She's about my height, dark curly hair, fair skin, roundish face… 

"I see them… Whoa!" Clark quickly looks up and gives her an embarrassed smile.

"What's wrong?"

"She's going into the shower."

"OK, Mr. Modest. You've never peeked?"

"Not intentionally."

"What do you mean? Come on, you know I can smell a story."

"It's nothing really. Pete and I were rope climbing during Freshman P.E., when the power kicked in. Suddenly, Pete's skeleton was hanging on the next rope. I was so shocked that I let go of the rope and fell to the floor. When I sat up suddenly the wall to the girl's locker room was gone."

"Wow… You saw…?"

"Most of the girls were dressed. And I only looked for a second." Giving her a shy smile he adds, "This was one of the easier powers to control."

She arched an eye brow at him.

"Chloe!" He exclaimed, "Do you think I ever would have been able to look any girl in our school in the eye if I had…"

Cutting him off with a wink, she said, "He should be alone now."

Clark looks down and locates Jake Foley stretched out on the bed. Staring for a second to remember his face, Clark studies the man then starts to x-ray him. "Chloe, his skeletal structure is normal, but there is a fog inside of him."

"Do you want to get closer?"

"No, I'll just zoom in."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, I need to concentrate though."

Sipping her coffee, Chloe sits quietly and listens to him narrate.

"There seems to be small things in him." Clark zooms closer and asks, "What do you know about nanotechnology?"

"Little machines that work on the cellular level. That's the theory anyway, why?"

"The fog in your friend is made up of machines, nanobots. There's a concentration around his nerves and adrenal glands. There are nanobots in his blood and in all his organs and muscles."

Clark jumped, sitting back. "Whoa!"

"What is it?"

"Just a sec…"

She could see his head moving like he was following someone. Looking at Chloe he smiles. "That was weird! She passed right through my eye line – she has nanobots also."

"I wonder how many people have them? Are the nanobots responsible for his enhanced abilities?"

"That's my guess. She has a lot fewer nanobots than he has, but they affect the same areas."

"That's incredible! Our government has super-agents." She notices Clark rubbing the bridge between his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, using telescopic, x-ray and microscopic sight at the same time is tiring on the eyes."

"Lay back and rest your eyes for a bit. I need to find Lois anyway."

As she was leaving, she could hear Clark softly snoring.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

An hour later, Chloe reenters the room and smiles wickedly. Taking out her cell phone, she starts taking pictures. With about a dozen images stored, she grabs her lap top computer and quietly leaves the room.

Finding a free table in the coffee shop, she orders a low-fat double mocha cappuccino and sets up. Downloading the images, she starts scrolling through them. Finding a particularly incriminating image, she e-mails it to Lois and then to Clark. Laughing, she doesn't notice Diane walk up to her.

"Something funny?" Diane asks.

Jumping, Chloe stares at her with wide eyes, then smiles – impishly. "Definitely! Blackmail material." She turns her laptop so Diane can see.

A smile slowly spreads across Diane's face as she sees Lois, asleep in the crook of a man's arm; head on his chest, arm across his middle and a leg thrown over one of his. "Is this who I think it is?"

With a smile of triumph, Chloe sits up straight and nods, "Lois and Clark!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**

8


	3. Chapter 3 Lois And Clark, Kissing In A

**A Superman, A Spy and A Vivisector**

**Chapter Three – Lois And Clark, Kissing In A Cloud**

**Xxxxxxx in the previous chapter xxxxxX**

_A smile slowly spreads across Diane's face as she sees Lois, asleep in the crook of a man's arm; head on his chest, arm across his middle and a leg thrown over one of his. "Is this who I think it is?"_

_With a smile of triumph, Chloe sits up straight and nods, "Lois and Clark!"_

**Xxxxxxx and now chapter three xxxxxX**

_Clark was flying, just soaring along over the Earth. He smiled as he looped back over a cloud, he felt free! Laughter was all he heard, and her laughter was all he cared about. Looking down at the woman clinging to his side, her green eyes transfixed his blue ones, and he came to a stop. Hovering a mile above the ground he leaned his head down and kissed her. _

"_I couldn't fly before you loved me. Are you enjoying it?"_

_She pulled back and laughed, "I'm just glad you didn't bring me up here to drop me."_

"_Drop you? I'd rather sprinkle green kryptonite dust over my oat meal."_

_She leaned her head against his chest and sighed. "I love you Smallville."_

_Raising her hand, he kissed the knuckle beside the engagement ring, "I love you too, Lois." He said as he tightened his grip on her…_

…Waking up, he realizes that Lois is in his arms, and they are kissing. Distracted, he shifts to get more comfortable; when her eyes fly open, she breaks the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Me!" He exclaims in confusion, "You woke me up!"

"I was the one that was asleep. You have no right to pounce on me!"

"Lois! If you would bother to look, you would see that you are the one on top. You must have pounced on me."

"I would never…"

He interrupts with a simple question, "Then why haven't you gotten off of me?"

Before she can answer, Clark hears the door start to open and sees an unfamiliar wavy brown head of hair through the door. With out thinking, he swings himself and Lois off the bed and onto the floor between the bed and the wall.

"Get off me you big oaf!"

"Shhh… Someone's breaking into the room"

The bed shakes just before Chloe's head appears over the side. Looking down at her cousin and best friend, she smiles. "I would say get a room, but…"

"Knock it off Cuz!" Lois interrupts, "Get off me Farm Boy!"

Clark rolls off of Lois and sits up as Diane joins Chloe on the bed looking at the two. "Are we interrupting?"

"Diane!" Lois exclaims, "What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Chloe and…"

Chloe interrupts,"We wanted to see if Clark would join us for dinner?"

All eyes turn to Chloe; Clark sees her eyes look down, then up.

"Sure. Uh… who is this?"

**XxxX**

After the introductions and obligatory small talk, Lois and Diane leave to go shopping. Chloe turns to Clark and frowns. "Now that we know that Jake isn't a Zoner, we have another problem to deal with."

He looks at her, "I know."

"Where do we need to start looking?"

"For what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lois; what are you talking about?"

"The meteor fre… er… infected killer that came to Metropolis yesterday." She says and quickly adds, "What about Lois?"

"Wait! There's a meteor infected person in Metropolis?"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you about him."

"Where is he? What has he done?"

"Nobody knows where he is, but he has murdered two people by dissecting them."

"What makes you think he's meteor infected?"

"He busted a security window, dissected a gas station employee, and was wearing a 'Crows' ball cap."

"Is there a picture of him?"

She retrieves her lap top computer from the dresser, "I'll see if the police have posted the video." It takes her all of three seconds to locate the video and loop it so Clark can watch it. "Here it is."

She watches Clark as he seems to memorize the video. Finally, after a few minutes he asks, "Is this the best picture?"

"The only pictures are from that video, why, do you see something?"

"He's wearing one of last season's baseball caps, but I don't recognize him from any of the games I went to."

"Maybe he bought it?"

"No, the caps and uniforms were special made by Luthor Corp. None were sold to the public, only team members and coaches had them."

"OK, that's suspicious, Lex giving uniforms to the team and not trying to take advantage of the market when the team went to state."

"I agree; we need to know who else had access to those caps."

"Maybe Lionel…"

"No!"

"Come on Clark, he is still an ally."

"Maybe, but I still don't trust him."

"Ok, Clark. No Lionel, I'll think of something." She pauses a minute then asks, "Why were you and Lois kissing?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The taxi is speeding along the highway, on its way to the new Metropolis Megamall, when Diane turns to Lois and asks, "Why were you and Clark kissing?"

"You just came in at the wrong time; he was kissing me, and I was about to let him have it."

"Really?" Diane purred.

"Not like that!" Lois flustered, "He gets on my nerves, and I get on his back."

"So he grabbed you and pulled you onto the bed?"

"No." Lois groans, knowing the truth wouldn't look good. "When I got to the room, he was asleep on one side of the bed. Since there's only the one bed, I stretched out on the other side. I was having this dream where a guy in a red cape was flying me through the clouds, when he kissed me I woke up to find Clark kissing me."

"You looked pretty comfortable leaning on his chest."

"I wasn't leaning, he grabbed me." She insisted.

Diane looked at her friend and knew she was lying. "So you felt nothing?"

"Nothing what so ever."

"Don't you like that thick brown hair?..."

"It's black."

"…Or those deep green eyes?..."

"They're blue."

"…Or those six feet of strong…"

"He's 6'1"."

"…muscular, All-American maleness?"

"He's…"

"I guess those thin lips just aren't kissable."

"They are." Lois's eyes got round realizing what she had said. "I mean… they aren't thin, not at all! Nothing about Clark interests me!"

"Really?" Diane mused for a second, "You sure know a lot about his body to have no interest."

"Diane! The first time I saw him was in a corn field during a storm. He had been struck by lightning, had no memory, and was naked."

"You could have said that first."

"Diane!"

"Where were his clothes?"

"Not there, but I didn't give it much thought; getting him to the hospital was my main concern."

"That's unusual." Diane muses for a moment, "Clothes are usually charred; I never heard of them being completely disintegrated."

"Are you saying he was already naked?"

"Does he often run around naked?"

"No, in fact he's very modest." Smiling broadly, Lois adds, "He always gets embarrassed when I walk in on him in the shower."

Diane's eyebrows rise at this new information, "Do you do that often?"

"Not since I moved out."

"YOU LIVED WITH HIM?!?"

"No… it's not what you think, Diane. I lived with his family for a while."

"Did he ever see you… you know?"

"Once, no twice - it made his day."

"I'll bet it did. What did he do?"

"He stood there not saying a word." Lois tries to change topics, "What store do you want to hit first?"

"Oh, no you don't! Spill it, there has to be a story there."

"Smallville doesn't have much in the temporary quarters business, so you have to stay with someone you know. Clark's mother is a wonderful woman and a great cook. His father, Jonathan, was the best of men…" She looks down at her clinched hands.

Reaching over, Diane places her hand on Lois's. "How long…?"

"A few years now; it was a heart attack." Lois looks up with sad, teary eyes. "It was almost like losing a father."

"I'm sorry Lois." She gave her hands a squeeze. "Why were you in Smallville?"

"I went to investigate Chloe's murder."

"What!? Do you have another cousin…"

Cutting her off, Lois laughs, "It all started when Chloe was going to testify at Lionel Luthor's trial…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A groggy Jake picks up his cell phone, "Yeah?"

"Wake up Jake, Lou has an assignment for you."

"Kyle?"

Special Agent Kyle Duarte, Jake's supervisor and friend, spoke with authority, "Something has happened in Metropolis that requires your _special_ touch."

"What's up?"

"Where's Diane? She needs to be briefed also."

"She went shopping."

"Call her back."

"Err… It might be best to let her continue. Last night we ran into Lois Lane and her cousin. Lois is General Lane's daughter. It turns out that they know each other, so they are hanging out."

"Good idea to stay on her good side. But this is important."

"Did I forget to tell you that they are reporters?"

"Jake, you cannot be around them."

"Kyle, if we suddenly start avoiding them they will be curious. Besides, by staying close we can control what information they know."

"All I can say is that this had better not go wrong."

"We know. What's the assignment?"

"There is an individual in Metropolis that is dissecting people."

"I know; the media is calling him the 'Vivisector'. How is he a threat to national security?"

"This morning he killed a Russian ambassador while he was jogging. The security detail was ineffective against him. So far we have been able to keep a lid on this attack, but we have to capture him. Or else risk severing relations with a very tentatively friendly country."

"I understand. Last night, I was talking to Lois and her cousin about him… They seem to think he may have come from Smallville, Kansas, and is infected with a meteor rock that landed there, giving certain individuals enhanced abilities."

"I'll have someone check on that angle. Have Diane run interference for you with the girls, but I want you working on this immediately."

"Yes, Kyle."

"Fran will be monitoring you, have Diane check with her ASAP."

"Yes, Kyle."

"Jake, we need to get this guy immediately."

"I understand. If you would send the file to Diane's lap top, I'll get right on it."

"Carver has already sent it. Check in tonight."

"No problem."

"And Jake…"

"Yes?"

"Be careful my friend, I've heard some nasty rumors about enhanced people."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**

A/N: I'm looking for a beta...


	4. Chapter 4 What A Spy Sees

**A Superman, A Spy and A Vivisector**

**Chapter Four**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"_Be careful my friend, I've heard some nasty rumors about enhanced people."_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

NSA Special Agent Jake Foley, had a little trouble getting past the police guards at the old Metropolis Botanical Gardens Park, they resented the case being taken over by outsiders. Jake empathized, but he knew if he had been called in, there was little hope that they could handle the situation. After the officers on duty had verified his identity, and given him conflicting directions to the scene, he found himself following his nose.

The smell of death seemed to want to strangle him; actually, it was the putrid smell of sun baked blood and body fluids that he followed. But he knew the combination meant the beauty of the park had been tainted.

Rounding a curve in the tree lined path he sees a tall man staring at the ground. He stops and watches as the man follows an invisible path away from the trail and the murder site. Jake starts to follow when his cell phone rings, followed by a whoosh of air.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Diane Foley is sitting in her new red silk robe, at their suite's desk, reading the file on Jake's assignment, the details of which had sent her running to the commode and the release of her lunch. Picking up her cell phone, she holds it in the flat of her outstretched hand and stares at it until the screens change, and the phone book opens and scrolls down to Jake's number. Concentrating just a bit harder, the number activates…

"… Hi Jake, I just finished reading the file.

"… What does it look like?

"… Not much of a scuffle? Weren't there four guards with the Ambassador?

"… Take some images with your phone, you can enhance them later.

"… Do you think you will be long?

"… No, the agency is letting the Metropolis Police labs process the forensics… … No, no, the NSA will get the evidence after… … The labs here are almost as good as ours, and they pushed it to the front of the line… … They have been processing it for at least eight hours.

"… What are the gardens like?

"… That does sound nice.

"… What is this image you are sending?… …Someone that was at the scene when you arrived… …And now he's disappeared?... …Just a sec, I want to enlarge this image on my computer

"… Jake, I know this man…

"… Actually, Sweetheart, we're having dinner with him tonight."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


End file.
